User talk:Ertl man
Yoponot (talk) 07:01, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Hm, I seeabout resources & articles I have read all of your message from the Unevolved pokemon and i see i don't know if your aware, But we or uhm I don't improve with sites such as Bulbapedia or such site or source i mean yes i do visit as a nonuser occasionally who'd love/gladly sign up there but we don't use any ideal's from Bulba due to many reasons; '' 1) They are strict with user's whom come from there and use links to try to steal from them. Now now don't know if you did that for your resources but yeah be aware strict user's.'' 2) Back then alot of user's didn't read the policy/rules of the community/guidelines from our discussion we don't take anything from a site that doesn't belong to us especially if it's different like our's like i.e; Ash Ketchum page as you see we are different from them due to we closely watch our episodes and find out what'll go where in/from that episode on how it happens. 3) Alot of users said Bulbapedia was the best, But clearly it isn't, But so you see why here we/i never take thing's that don't belong to our wiki's yes many user's can sign up here from there as long as they follow the community rules and guidelines from our discussion post's, After yes your free to do as you please as long as you get premission from our administrative user's alright? I am a moderator who watches over discussion we as you see are running smoothly with no spam's detected or users who break the rules from there, '' So if you have any questions your free to ask me i may not reply til after i get off of our discussion post we don't run it 24/7 we take turns in running it when one user gets off at night there another take's over during the day here So you know as such. That's kinda how we workish abit but yeah watch over our wiki and discussion post amazes me,'' ''Because you'll never what'll happen in say 10 seconds from now or 20 heck 30 and hour from now you just gotta watch the wiki activity page & discussion post as well til a user leave's alright. '' ''But so you know as such from me if needed i'll be here. As well as our administrative users alright So you know as such.Trainer Micah (talk) 17:30, December 5, 2017 (UTC) '' :Hi Micah. I saw the guideline not to copy from Bulbapedia. There are no Bulbapedia articles with this information, only unofficial user pages. I tried to get the content published there but the admins weren't interested at the time. As it's game data, it's not infringing on anyone's creativity either. :I can't understand if there's anything else you meant in your post, but please let me know. Thanks for your help. Ertl man (talk) 22:50, December 5, 2017 (UTC) :::No problem anytime man. I'll let you if i need anything thank's for the reply/message.Trainer Micah (talk) 13:24, December 6, 2017 (UTC)